Wind
by wnmalfoy
Summary: Terkadang kehidupan itu layaknya Sang Angin yang berhembus. Menghilir tenang dan damai, menenangkan jiwa yang gundah. Namun bisa berubah menjadi topan yang dahsyat. Yang bisa menghancurkan segalanya. RnR please. Dramione fic!


**Wind** by wnmalfoy

 **P.S : It's my first Dramione fanfic. And yeah,** ** _I don't own anything. it's JKR's._**

Terkadang kehidupan itu layaknya Sang Angin yang berhembus

Menghilir tenang dan damai, menenangkan jiwa yang gundah

Namun bisa berubah menjadi topan yang dahsyat

Yang bisa menghancurkan segalanya

.

.

Wind

Chapter I

 **Pagi** yang indah di ruang rekreasi ketua murid.

Udara segar, burung yang berkicau, secangkir coklat panas dan setumpuk buku tebal. 'Kesempurnaan' pikirnya.

Hermione Jean Granger. Salah satu dari anggota Golden Trio, tentu bersama Harry James Potter, _The-Boy-Who-Lived,_ dan Ronald Billius Weasley. _The Brightest Witch of Her Age_. Seorang Ketua Murid Putri. Oh, tentu saja.

Menjadi Ketua Murid Putri adalah salah satu dari impian terbesarnya. Ia ingin menghabiskan tahun ketujuhnya ini sebagai Ketua Murid, yang sudah pasti akan menjadi panutan seluruh murid Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, Ginny, dan semua temannya bangga akan hal ini. Ia bersyukur hampir semua hal yang ia jalani berjalan mulus.

Kecuali satu hal. Tak tahu kenapa, kebahagiaannya selalu disusul oleh hal buruk.

Sang Ketua Murid Putra adalah musuh terbesarnya. Kau taulah, Draco Malfoy.

Ya, Draco Malfoy. Sang Pangeran Slytherin yang pesonanya menyeruak hingga ke seluruh Hogwarts Raya. Daftar teratas orang yang paling dibencinya di seluruh dunia. Setelah Kau-Tahu-Siapa tentunya. Si Iblis yang suka mengganggu sebagian besar dari kehidupannya yang _nyaris_ indah.

Iblis.

Mendengar namanya saja sudah membuat darah di kepalanya mendidih. 6 tahun sudah, ia sukses membuat Harry dan kawan kawan menderita dibuatnya. Semua urat-urat saraf, sel-sel darah ditubuhnya, mendidih jika nama itu disebut. Bayangkan, hampir setiap hari-hari yang indah di Hogwarts bersama kawan baiknya, pasti dicorengi oleh tingkah menyebalkan ferret itu. Dari mulai mengejek, menjahili, mengintimidasi, merendahkan, dan.. oh! Pasti ku tak cukup untuk menuliskannya disini. Kebenciannya sudah mendarah daging. Menyerap ke setiap pembuluh darahnya. Tak terelakkan. Draco Malfoy, orang paling kelewatan di muka bumi.

Dan sekarang, Hermione Granger malah terjebak bersama si pirang mengesalkan itu. Ironi.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berat. Itu pasti si pirang. Mengganggu saja.

"Malfoy, kunjungan ke Hogsmeade jam sembilan pagi." Ujarnya sambil menyeruput coklat panas.

"Aku tahu, Granger. Tak usah _sok_ perhatian kepadaku."

Pagi-pagi sudah membuat darahnya naik. Sebagai seorang Ketua Murid Putri yang baik, ia harus memberi perhatian pada partnernya. Tapi tunggu, lagipula apa yang dia harapkan dari bicara dengan _seorang_ Malfoy?

"Ya sudah. Aku hanya memberitahu sedikit bila saja otakmu it—"

Hening. Tak ada sura sol sepatu mengenai lantai batu yang keras dan dingin. Sepertinya Malfoy sudah keluar. Sialan sekali dia.

Malfoy masih sama seperti dahulu. _Tetap_ dingin, _masih_ angkuh, kata-kata yang _lebih_ tajam, tapi sedikit lebih pendiam. Ah, sampai detik ini, aku masih bingung dengan sikapnya yang kekanakan itu. Entah itu dari masa _labil-_ nya yang terlambat _,_ keterbelakangan mental, atau tekanan tinggi dari keluarganya yang _sudah jelas_ pengikut Voldemort itu. Tidak ada yang tahu.

Hermione masih berkutat dengan spekulasi-spekulasinya tentang Malfoy. Tanpa sadar matanya melirik ke arah jam besar.

"Astaga, Demi Godric." Rutuk Hermione dalam hati. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan kurang sepuluh menit. Ia melesat menuju kamar mandi sambil menyambar perlengkapannya. Semua ini gara-gara Malfoy dan segala keanehannya. Argh, Semoga ia tidak terlambat.

Hermione –setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi. Dengan terburu-buru, ia menyiapkan diri dan langsung turun ke gerbang untuk membimbing anak-anak kelas dua ke Hogsmeade bersama Malfoy. Ia menghela nafas ketika nama itu terlintas dikepalanya.

Ia melewati Aula Besar. suasana sarapan di Aula Besar nampak lebih hangat dan menyenangkan. Langit –langit Aula menampakkan kreatur birunya langit pagi. Ditambah, cerahnya sinar mentari pagi yang membuai hati. Dan juga, menu sarapan pagi ini terlihat begitu mengguggah selera. Ada _toast, pancake_ madu _, waffle_ dengan saus coklat dan almond, dan banyak lagi. Ia menyesal telah sarapan di _pantry_ Asrama Ketua Murid sendiri tadi pagi. Terlihat Ron dan Harry melambaikan tangan kearahnya. "Hey, Hermione! Disini!" teriak salah satu dari mereka. Hermione pun berlari kearah meja tempat kedua kawannya duduk. Disamping mereka, terlihat Ginny dan Parvati yang sedang sibuk menggosip (tapi tak lupa menyapa Hermione). Seamus, Dean, dan Neville sedang asik membuat guyonan tentang konyolnya Snape jika ternyata selama ini memakai pakaian dalam berkarakter kucing-kucing imut (seluruh meja Gryffindor dibuat terbahak karenanya). Dan masih banyak lagi kehangatan di meja Gryffindor ini. _Kalau saja kawan seasramaku bisa sehangat ini.._

"Mione, kau terlihat buru-buru sekali, kau mau kemana sih?" celetuk Ron.

"Iya, padahal kami baru saja mendapatkan berita baru tentang beberapa pelahap ―"

"Uhm, maaf kawan –kawan." Omongan Harry terputus oleh celetuk Hermione. " Sepertinya berita terbaru itu bisa kite tunda dulu sampai jam makan malam. Aku dan Ketua Murid Putra harus membimbing anak-anak kelas dua ke Hogsmeade pagi ini. Sekali lagi maafkan aku, oke?" Ucap Hermione.

Ia akui beberapa minggu terakhir ini ia disibukkan dengan tugas sebagai Ketua Murid Putri. Mendata murid-murid lah, mengurus hal ini-itu lah, membantu guru-guru lah, dan bla bla bla. Sekarang ia merasa bersalah kepada kedua sahabatnya karena telah mengabaikan mereka. Dan hari ini pula, ia harus membiarkan dirinya diliputi bersalah lagi.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja dengan si pirang itu?" tanya Harry. Ia terdengar seperti seorang ayah yang sedang menghadapi anak gadisnya yang baru saja menginjak usia remaja. "Kami benar-benar tidak bisa menemanimu saat ini. Ada rapat Quidditch tambahan dari kapten." Ujar Ron sambil mendengus kearah Harry. Harry nyengir merasa bersalah.

"Ehm, bila kau merasa keberatan dengan si Malfoy itu, aku bisa membatalkan rapat.."

"Oh Harry, stop. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku bukan anak-anak usia enam tahun."

" Hahaha. Okay. Kalau begitu, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan." Harry tertawa.

"Yep. Jangan segan untuk mengutuknya jika dia menyentuhmu sedikit saja." Ron mengacungkan jempol.

 _Oh ayolah, Kawan._

"Oke. Aku harus pergi sekarang. See you." Hermione melambaikan tangan kearah mereka.

Akhirnya, ia pun sampai ke gerbang depan. Terlihat beberapa barisan murid kelas tiga disana ditambah dengan beberapa prefek kelas lima. Dari kejauhan, terlihat si _pirang_ sedang menatap tajam ke salah satu anak lelaki berambut coklat. Terlihat anak itu seorang Ravenclaw. Anak itu hanya tertunduk. Hermione hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bisa kita mulai kunjungannya sekarang?" Tanya Hermione.

"Kau yang membuat kunjungan berjalan lambat. Kau terlambat lebih dari sepuluh menit." Malfoy bicara dengan nada tajam.

"Salah siapa kau malah menungguku? Kau kan bisa mulai duluan?" Balas Hermione.

"Kau yang membawa daftar nama murid, Granger! Mana bisa aku mulai sendiri!"

"Ya aku memang terlambat. Sekarang, diamlah Malfoy! Bicaramu membuat semuanya lebih terlambat!" Tegas Hermione.

Dengan tensi yang masih tinggi diantara mereka, merekapun memulai kunjungan ke Hogsmeade.

* * *

Akhir bulan Oktober. Dedaunan jingga dan kuning mewarnai pepohonan di si jalanan Hogsmeade. Terbuai oleh tiupan angin yang tenang layaknya melodi. Jalanan dibubuhi oleh bebatuan yang indah. Jalanan itu tidak terlalu banyak dipijaki orang, hanya murid-murid Hogwarts yang mendominasi. Angin bertiup dengan lembut. Awan – awan berarak menghalangi sinar mentari. Pertokoan berjejer rapi di pinggir jalanan. Suasana damai dan tenang di Hogsmeade.

Anak - anak kelas dua menyebar. Ada yang pergi membeli stok permen ke Honeydukes, menikmati butterbeer di Three Broomsticks, ada pula yang berkunjung ke toko Sihir Sakti Weasley (mereka sepertinya punya kepercayaan diri yang tinggi untuk tidak digeledah Filch). Wajarlah, sekarang adalah kunjungan terakhir mereka ke Hogsmeade tahun ini. Hermione duduk di salah satu bangku taman didekat Honeydukes. Kakinya terasa sangat pegal karena terlalu lama berdiri mengawasi. Dedaunan kering yang tersapu angin berserakan di kakinya. Ia sedikit merasa kesepian. Malfoy pun tiba-tiba menghilang. Ah memang sialan dia itu. Mungkin ia menyelinap ke salah satu bar, atau menemui teman – teman gelapnya.

 _Gelap._ Ia terkadang merasa Malfoy _memang_ … gelap. Harry dan Ron percaya bahwa ia seorang Pelahap Maut yang setia kepada Voldemort. Mungkin itu benar, sudah jelas keluarganya adalah Pelahap Maut. Ayahnya, bibinya, pamannya, sama saja. Pemegang kepercayaan penuh bahwa Darah Murni merupakan kasta tertinggi. Seorang _muggleborn—_ atau yang mereka sebut Darah Lumpur, harus musnah dari dunia sihir.

Darah Lumpur. Kata yang bisa membuat jantungnya mencelos. Kata yang berhasil mengguncangnya sampai bagian terdalam. Ini bukan tentang melebih-lebihkan atau terlalu mendramatisir keadaan. Dan bukan pula ia tidak menerima kenyataan. Tapi, bayangkan rasanya menjadi orang yang paling tidak-diinginkan orang lain. Orang yang harus diam dan menerima kenyataan bahwa ia tidak diinginkan dan harus dimusnahkan.

Kotor, tak berguna, memalukan. Itulah yang ada dipikiran para penganut ideologi ekstrem itu kepada Darah lumpur.

Seperti dirinya.

Semua orang tahu, Malfoy menyembunyikan sisi gelapnya dibalik eksistensinya sebagai seorang Ketua Murid Putra. Hermione pun hingga kini masih tidak percaya mengapa Dumbledore lebih memilih Malfoy daripada Harry. Memang , jika melihat dari sudut inteligensi dan peringkat, Malfoy memang jauh lebih unggul dari Harry. Tentu masih lebih unggul Hermione. Tapi tetap saja, Harry-lah yang selalu menyelamatkan Hogwarts. Lagi, dan lagi. Jadi, kenapa harus Malfoy?

Ia ingat saat Dumbledore pertamakali mengumumkan Ketua Murid Putra tahun ini, akhir bulan lalu. Harry dan Ron sampai angkat kaki dari kursi mereka untuk memaki Dumbledore karena sahabatnya harus satu asrama dengan Malfoy menjijikan itu. Jelas saja, mereka takkan terima. Bagaimana mungkin mereka membiarkan Hermione—yang sudah mereka anggap sebagai saudara perempuan mereka sendiri—harus satu asrama dengan manusia _abnormal_ itu.

" _Apa yang terjadi pada kepala Dumbledore? Apa ada sesuatu terbanting dikepalanya saat ia tidur, atau ia salah makan permen yang ternyata sudah diracuni Pengotrol Memori?" Damprat Ron tak percaya._

 _"Atau ia sedang dipengaruhi mantra Imperius oleh salah satu anggota geng keparat Slytherin busuk itu?" Tambah Harry terbawa kesal sekaligus panik. Harry—yang notabene sebagai murid yang paling dekat dengan Dumbledore-pun kelewat marah dengan keputusannya._

 _"Hey! Sudahlah! Kalian tidak akan merubah keadaan! Keputusan Dumbledore sudah final, tidak bisa diganggu-gugat!" Ucap Hermione pasrah dalam keributan itu._

 _Neville dan Seamus kewalahan menahan mereka agar tetap berada di kursi. Hampir semua murid di meja Gryffindor tak terima Malfoy menjadi Ketua Murid Putra tahun ini. Sudah dipastikan, ia akan memangkas habis seluruh poin asrama jika mereka tak berhati-hati. Ini buruk. Buruk sekali._

 _"Hermione! Kau akan satu asrama dengan si pirang itu! Apakah kau sadar?" Tanya Harry dengan wajah yang masih shock._

 _"Tak bisakah kau bayangkan akan seburuk apa hari-harimu dengannya? Oh Mione, dia itu sinting!" Tambah Harry sambil memijat pelipisnya._

 _Hermione sendiri-pun masih tak percaya dengan keputusan Dumbledore. Menggeggerkan penghuni Hogwarts, khususnya Gryffindor. Lihat kan, aksi teman-temannya? Mereka melihat ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Begitu juga dengannya. Kesalahan harus segera diperbaiki. Jika dibiarkan akn menimbulkan lebih banyak kesalahan. Tapi, bagaimana lagi? Seperti yang sudah ia katakan, keputusan ini sudah final. Malfoy akan tetap menjadi Ketua Murid Putra. Menjadi partnernya. Dan ia sudah tak bisa apa-apa lagi. Ia harus berpikir positif. Mungkin saja ada maksud Dumbledore menempatkan Malfoy sebagai Ketua Murid.._

 _Daan.._ begitulah.

Para Slytherin saat itu melakukan _standing applause_ disusul dengan kata-kata ' _Kau hebat, Drake!'_ atau ' _Luar biasa, Mate!'_ dan beberapa cekikikan dari gadis-gadis centil Slytherin. Sebenarnya ada apa sih, dengan gadis-gadis itu? Apa mereka sudah buta atau memang pernah memiliki _affair_ dengan si pirang itu? Mereka selalu tebar pesona tiap kali si Malfoy itu lewat, atau bergelayut di lengannya sambil mencicit seperti yang biasa Parkinson lakukan. Dan Malfoy pun hanya menyeringai.

Menyeringai.

Satu dari sekian banyak hal yang Hermione benci dari Draco Malfoy.

Dan seketika itu, ia sadar telah menghabiskan banyak waktu berharganya untuk memikirkan bahkan mengenang Malfoy.

Ia pasti sudah gila.

Hari ini kata 'Malfoy' sudah muncul beberapa kali di otaknya, dan itu membuatnya mual. Sepertinya segelas Butterbeer dingin akan menetralisir segala kegilaan ini, pikirnya. Ia pun melangkahkan kaki ke Three Broomsticks.

"Selamat datang. Oh, hai Hermione. Lama tak jumpa." Sahut Madam Rosmerta sambil tersenyum. Hermione tersenyum. Ia memang sudah lama tidak kemari. Ia duduk di kursi dekat jendela sambil menikmati segelas butterbeer dingin. Dan itu sukses membuat pikirannya tenang.

Hari sudah hampir sore. Waktunya untuk kembali ke Hogwarts.

Setelah membayar dan berterimakasih kepada Madam Rosmerta, ia memandu beberapa anak untuk kembali ke Hogwarts. Tapi, Malfoy sama sekali belum terlihat. 'Malfoy dan kebiasaanya menyusahkan orang' dengusnya.

Mentari sore yang lembut menyinari surai coklatnya. Semua anak sudah kembali ke Hogwarts. Dan Malfoy Menyusahkan itu belum terlihat

' _Hermione, lebih baik kau kembali saja duluan ke Hogwarts.'_ Terdengar sesuatu dipikirannya berbicara.

Ya. Mungkin saja dia sudah _kabur_ duluan ke Hogwarts. Memang benar-benar itu orang.

' _Tapi bagaimana jika belum? Apa yang akan dikatakan jika McGonagall bertanya dimana dia?'_ Sahut satu lagi suara disana.

Iya juga. Apa yang akan dikatakan McGonagall nanti jika dia meninggalkan Malfoy?

" _Tapi dia kan bisa pulang sendiri ke Hogwarts. Dia tahu peraturan jam malam bukan?"_

Ya, bagus. Toh, dia punya kaki. Dia bisa pulang sendiri.

 _'Tapi Ketua Murid 'kan harus loyal kepada partner masing-masing. Kau tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri.'_ Sahut satu lagi suara di pikirannya.

Benar juga, ingat sumpahmu 'Mione, sumpahmu!

' _Loyal bagimana? Seharian ia meninggalkanmu memandu anak-anak kelas dua itu. Dia bahkan tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya saat di Hogsmeade.'_ Suara itu kembali berkicau.

Betul, dia meninggalkannya seharian. Persetan dengan Sumpah Ketua Murid.

Hermione pun mengedikkan bahunya, lalu berjalan untuk kembali ke Hogwarts dengan riang.

* * *

" _Mate_ , sepertinya kau harus memikirkan ulang keputusanmu." Seorang lelaki berkulit gelap berbicara sambil menatap intens kawan dihadapannya.

" _Yeah_ , terlalu banyak resiko." Ujar lelaki berambut hitam disebelahnya. Ia tampak asik memainkan gelas yang berisi wiski api itu.

Lelaki yang menjadi sorot pembicaraan memandang mereka sinis.

"Kalian meragukanku."

" _Oh no, no._ Drake _._ Kami hanya memerhatikan konsekuensinya."

"Yep. Semuanya kembali padamu."

"Sial."

Lelaki itu memandang kedua teman baiknya. Mereka ada benarnya juga. Ini terlalu banyak resiko.

Resiko.

Ia sama sekali tak takut mengambil resiko. Ia siap menghadapi apapun resiko yang harus diterimanya. Ini tugasnya. Juga tugas yang diperintahkan olehNya. Pangeran Kegelapan. Abdi nya kepada Pangeran Kegelapan tidak boleh goyah hanya karena suatu resiko. Seperti itulah ayahnya mendidiknya.

"Aku tak peduli dengan resiko. Aku hanya 'memainkan' api dalam genangan bensin. Lalu membiarkan mereka terbakar dalam api itu sendiri. Hanya itu."

Dua lelaki dihadapannya mengernyit.

"Tidak, maksudku, Potter tak akan curiga?" Tanya Theodore Nott.

"Persetan dengan Potter, kawan."

"Kau yakin?"

"Seyakin Pangeran Kegelapan memusnahkan para Darah lumpur."

Kedua lelaki dihadapannya menyeringai. Mereka melanjutkan acara minum-minum mereka. Bar yang menjadi tempat berkumpul mereka jauh dari keramaian Hogsmeade. Berada di salah satu gang paling sepi disana. Tapi bar ini tak sesepi jalanan sekitarnya. Banyak pria-pria raksasa, beberapa orang aneh, dan manusia yang sudah tak peduli dengan urusan hidup berpesta disana. Disini juga gelap. Cahaya matahari hanya masuk sedikit dari beberapa celah jendela di pojok bar. Kursi-kursi _oaken_ menghiasi sudut-sudut bar. Aroma alkohol, kayu manis, dan dedaunan mint bergabung menjadi satu. Tempat yang pas untuk melarikan diri dan bersenang-senang.

Ini tempat yang biasa Draco Malfoy hampiri jika kabur dari tugasnya dengan Granger. Gadis itu terlalu cerewet. Ia tak tahan mendengar ocehannya tentang 'Kewajiban menjalankan tanggung jawab' atau tentang 'Penyakit meneledorkan tugas yang sudah stadium akhir' atau hal-hal bodoh lain yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku tak percaya kau meninggalkan Granger bertugas sendirian." Blaise Zabini bicara di sela-sela minumnya.

"Seperti kau tak kenal aku saja." Jawab Draco menunjuk dadanya. "Darah Lumpur sok tahu itu bisa mengerjakannya sendiri. Ia tak perlu bantuanku."

Mereka bertiga pun tertawa lepas.

* * *

 _Hermione Granger_ berjalan cepat menuju Aula Besar. sekarang sudah waktunya makan malam. Ia sudah terlalu lama menenggelamkan diri dibalik buku-buku tebal lagi tua perpustakaan Hogwarts. Ia hampir melupakan janjinya dengan Harry dan Ron.

Suasana Aula Besar tampak normal seperti biasa. Lilin-lilin terbang menerangi aula seperti biasa. Langit-langit aula menampakkan bintang-bintang dan langit malam yang begitu indah. Peeves terbang kesana kemari menjahilli para murid yang akhirnya kesal di buatnya. Semuanya tampak normal. Kuharap tetap normal seperti ini, _Kalau bisa._

Setelah menabrak beberapa orang dihadapannya, ia akhirnya bisa melihat kedua sahabatnya di meja Gryffindor. Ia tersenyum. Dengan cepat ia mengambil tempat duduk dihadapan Harry dan Ron.

"Hai teman-teman." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hai, Mione. Kau darimana saja sih?" Harry bertanya sambl mengambil _salad_ dihadapannya.

"'Maafkan aku, kawan. Aku harus membantu para prefek untuk mengangkut barang habis razia Filch tadi sore." Ujar Hermione sambil mengambil semangkuk sup krim hangat.

"Yha, twentu sajha. Ithu hwawus dibweweskhan. " Ucap Ron dengan ayam panggang dimulutnya.

"Ronald Weasley, sudah berapa kali kukatakan, itu menjijikan!" Tegur Hermione bosan.

Ron menelan makanannya. "Okay, okay. Yang Mulia." Ucap Ron menyerah.

Ronald Weasley dan kebisaan buruknya. Ia bosan

"Dan, Harry. Berita terbaru apa yang akan kau sampaikan tadi pagi?" Hermione bertanya penasaran sambil meminum jus labunya.

"Oh, yeah." Harry mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet.

"Pelahap Maut melakukan penyerangan di daerah Utara London, tepatnya di daerah Enfield Borough. Brimsdown. Mereka menyerang pedesaan muggle. Beberapa saksi mengatakan, mereka datang tengah malam dengan memakai sapu terbang mereka. hampir sebagian rumah habis dibakar oleh mereka. para muggle menyangka itu diakibatkan oleh petir yang akhir-akhir ini sering muncul. Merlin, syukurlah tidak ada korban tewas. Hanya beberapa korban dengan luka bakar sedang." Jelas Harry dengan wajah serius.

"Jadi, mereka melakuka penyerangan secara random kepada warga muggle?" Tanya Hermione antusias.

"Yeah, seperti itulah kiranya. Para Pelahap Maut sialan itu benar-benar berani. Mereka menyerang secara terang-terangan. Untungnya sih, para muggle tidak ada yang melihat langsung."

"Orde pun semakin memperketat pengawasan dan memperingatkan kita agar lebih waspada. Mereka bisa menyerang kapan saja. Kapan saja." Harry mengulang kata-kata itu dengan wajah horror.

"Hidupku selalu dekat dengan maut, bukan?" Harry tertawa lemah.

"Yeah, kau bisa mati kapan saja." Ujar Ron menyahut.

"Besok pun aku tidak tahu Pelahap Maut akan menyerang daerah mana lagi. Mungkin Hogsmeade. Atau mungkin juga Hogwarts."

"Sudahlah, Kawan. Aku akan selalu ada bersamamu. Bila kau mati, aku pasti sudah mati duluan disampingmu. Dan Merlin, percayalah. Si Botak itu pasti telah mati ditanganmu."

"Berjanjilah untuk dimakamkan disebelah makamku."

"Okay. Itu akan menjadi wasiatku."

Mereka berdua tertawa. Entah mereka hanya bercanda atau mereka benar-benar menjadi para pesimis bego untuk membicarakan hal ini.

Hermione menghela napas. "Sudahlah. Aku tak mau membicarakan ini."

"Oh ayolah, Hermione. Kau mau berjanji juga untuk dimakamkan bersama kami?" Ron bicara dengan enteng.

"Hush, sudahlah. Pembicaraan ini menjadi lebih bodoh setiap detiknya."

Harry dan Ron tertawa.

"Okay, okay." Harry menaruh pialanya. "Jadi, bagaimana kunjungan Hogsmeade-mu? Si pirang itu tidak macam-macam kan?" Tanya Harry dengan nada defensif.

"Ia tidak macam-macam." Hermione menjawab singkat. Ia bisa saja memberitahu Harry dan Ron bahwa Malfoy meninggalkannya seharian. Ia lelah membicarakan namanya.

"Oh baguslah. Setidaknya ia memiliki otak." Ujar Harry.

"—dan kepala yang bisa dia jadikan tempat untuk menaruh otaknya." Tambah Ron.

Mereka _high-five._

"Aku benar-benar benci pirang itu." Ron mendengus.

"Kebencianku sudah sampai ke tulang-tulangku. Aku takkan pernah memaafkannya. Terutama bagian siput-siput itu."

"Dan aku masih menyesalkan keputusan Dumbledore untuk menjadikannya seorang Ketua Murid Putra. Benar-benar mengecewakan." Lanjut Ron sambil meneguk jus labunya.

Diantara kedua kubu yang berlawanan itu, harus ada sesorang yang _benar-benar_ sadar untuk memilih jalan kedamaian saja. Merlin, sampai kapan ini semua akan berakhir? Ia benar-benar lelah dengan semua konfrontasi ini. Semua hal yang menyangkut perbedaan ideologi dan paham yang salah. Terkadang ia merasa ingin sekali berteriak 'Tak bisakah semua orang berdamai dengan tenang dan saling bersikap baik?!' Sumpah. Ia sudah lelah. _Benar-benar lelah._

Pintu aula terbuka lebar. Terlihat Malfoy dan kedua kawan Slytherin-nya itu masuk dengan lagak angkuhnya.

Merlin, Kenapa ia harus datang disaat kawan-kawannya membicarakannya?

Ia lelah dengan Malfoy. Ia lelah dengan segala hal yang menyangkut dirinya.

Sebelum obrolan _ringan-tapi-memuakkan-dan-penuh-tensi_ tentang Malfoy dilanjutkan, Hermione berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

" _Guys,_ sepertinya aku harus duluan. Tugas-tugas dari Prof. McGonagall menungguku di asrama."

Harry dan Ron sudah paham dengan kebiasaannya. Mereka pun mengangguk dan memberi senyuman kepadanya.

"Jangan lupa bagi-bagi ya." Ron dan Harry menyeringai sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Kebiasaan." Jawab Hermione sambil membereskan perkamen dalam tasnya.

"Kalian harus belajar untuk bertanggung jawab dengan tugas dan nilai kalian sendiri. Tapi, baiklah."

Ron dan Harry bersorak dalam hati. Tak mungkin Hermione tega kepada mereka.

Hermione hanya geleng-geleng kepala lalu melengos pergi menuju Asrama Ketua Murid.

To Be Continued

* * *

Haiii, aku **wnmalfoy** , panggil aja wn. dan ya, aku newbie yang mencoba bikin ff dramione sendiri. honestly, ff ini dibuat setahun lalu (hiks) baru sempet publish sekarang. Aku suka banget pairing dramione, apalagi karakter yang Draco-nya misterius. Ok, enjoy this. I accept any review (and flame too) . kritik saran sangat berguna bagi saya. thanks, see u!

regards,

wnmalfoy


End file.
